fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Osana Hajime
(called Miranda in dub) is a support character that appears in the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. In her first debut, she appears as the best friend of Ayame. History Her first debut in Episode 4, when she asking for Ayame what she was doing, Ayame says Osana arrived in good time and ask for Osana taste the desserts, Osana taste the desserts and say that all desserts are goods and Ayame asked herself if all has the same opinion. She reappear In Episode 05, Ayame found Hitteki and Osana, Ayame greeted Osana and just looked at Hitteki, Osana asked if they would participate in the competition, Ayame said yes and Hitteki started laughing and said that the competition will be more easier than she imagined, Ayame smiled and wished good luck to Hitteki, Hitteki giggled and grabbed Ayame's chin as she said she did not need luck and leave. Ayame asked if she wanted to participate with Hitteki and Osana kindly said yes even though it can be annoying sometimes, Osana smiled and followed Hitteki. Later, in this same episode, she and Hitteki are turned into a Muchitsujo. Appearance Osana has long bright orange hair and eyes dark magenta. Her hair is a pigtail that is woven in the middle of the pigtail, her hair is also wavy at the tip and smooth to the pigtail's braids. Her bangs are straight and the rest of the hair is pulled back with a dark purple headband with two small gems of dark magenta colour on both sides. She usually wears a green blouse with long sleeves, those with black stripes in the region of pulses over a purple shirt with short sleeves. She wears a gray jeans shorts with a heart-shaped button and white terry cloth on the bottom, and a pantyhose with black and purple stripes. She wears a purple ribbon around the neck and trousers a pair of gray boots. For the summer, she is seen wearing a ruffled shirt two basic colors: the top is dark purple with bright bows on both sides, and the bottom is purple. She also uses a light jeans and purple shoes. Personality Osana is a quiet and sweet girl, who is always trying to help you can. She is kind and easy to get along. She gives advice to her friends and always has the best intentions. Sometimes it can be distracted and have a poor memory, forgetting some of the details. She is very friendly generally keeping a smile on her face. Relationships *'Ayame Hayato'-Ayame and Osana always are good friends and now best friends. In episode 16, she and Tsuna found that Ayame and the other girls were Pretty Cure, Ayame asked them not to tell anyone and Osana promised it, would be a secret of their own. *'Sawashiro Tsuna'-Osana is the only that Tsuna tell his secret. They both are childhood friends and they always got along very well. *'The others Pretty Cures'-After Osana and Tsuna discover the secret identity of Pretty Cures, they came to know each other and now they are all friends. Music Osana's voice actor, Nakajima Megumi. Has participated in one group song with Koshimizu Ami how voices Asuka Eri, Kouda Mariko how voices Yoshida Momoko, Kitamura Eri how voices Hayato Ayame, Kanemoto Hisako who voices Kaminari Ki and Yukari Kokubun who voices Sawashiro Tsuna. Duets *Childhood Friends Trivia *Osana share the same voice actor with Aino Megumi. **The Osana's brazilian voice actor is the sister of Ayame's brazilian voice actor. *Osana is the sixth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Hanasaki Kaoruko from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Regina from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Sawashiro Tsuna. *Osana is share the same name with Osana Najime from Yandere Simulator Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa